Rage: Through Another's Eyes DRAFT
by Raistlyn512
Summary: Rage, written by Sybil Syx, is her own version of Rage. Rage:through Another's Eyes was granted permission to me to write upon by Sybil herself. i write as a friend of dear Sybil, and this is my side of the story
1. Chapter 1: A Casual Day, Gone To Hell

Rage: Through Another's Eyes

Rated: M

Mythology (Realistic)

Chapter 1: A casual day, gone to hell

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, just that classic old telephone ringing. 6 a.m. was certainly too early to wake up for anything, especially school. I proceeded to get ready, grabbing my combat boots, trench coat, and guitar. I looked around for a minute trying to find my black hat. It wasn't anywhere to be found. _"Maybe I left it at Jessie's last night?"_ I thought to myself. I loaded up in my green Volvo, "crappy as can be but gets me from point A to B and sometimes even a C" as I liked to put it. I put my guitar in the back seat, my bag stayed in the car through the weekend. "_Time to get Jessie_" I thought to myself as I pulled out of the driveway, turning up my favorite Avenged Sevenfold cd.

I arrived at Jessie's house not even 5 minutes after leaving my own. I looked at my phone to see the time, 6:30. We still had plenty of time to get to school, maybe I'll take her out to breakfast. I ran up and opened the door, as they had become accustomed to me making myself at home, I had a spare key and everything. Momma Wolf, Jessie's mom, walked out of her bedroom drinking her first cup of coffee.

"Shit, that's what I forgot this morning" I groaned as I went into the kitchen to make me a cup. "Jess, come on! I want to be able to get some breakfast before school, but we can't if you take forever!"

"Alright! I'm ready, let's go." She walked out wearing a dark button up, some jeans, and her converse. "You gonna keep staring at me or are we going to go, Ginger?", she said with a laugh and headed out the door.

"Don't keep her out too long, Alex. Alright?" her mom said and handed me the keys to the truck. I nodded and gave a hand wave as I closed the door.

"That's a nice shirt, Alex. Where'd you get it?" she asked as we were pulling out of her driveway.

"This old thing? I went on a little shopping spree at Wal-Mart. I got you a present, but it's at the house. We can swing by after school and get it. But for now, let's get breakfast then to the school. If we're late one more time, we get suspended."

"And you expect me to believe this is my fault? Who's the one driving me to school and taking me out to breakfast every other day?"

We laughed as we pulled up to McDonalds and got even more coffee. As we sat there drinking, I asked "Hey, did I leave my hat at your house last night when I left in a hurry?"

"You did actually. I hung it up on a nail sticking out of my bed so it wouldn't get stepped on or something." She giggled slightly as she said this.

"Alright," I said, backing the car out of my spot, "I need that back tonight."

It didn't take long for us to get walked into the lunchroom, taking the smaller entrance, away from our normal group. Instead, we went to hang out with the other guitarists and jam for a bit. Just when I got my guitar tuned back in drop e flat, the announcements came on. They repeated "Teachers, please keep all students in the cafeteria and auditorium. We're on code red."

I looked over at Jessie and the first thing she said was "someone's in the school, possible armed and probably dangerous. But who-?" She was interrupted as a person flew through the window overlooking the lunchroom, shattering the glass on impact. There was a chorus of screams and students and teachers alike ran from the person, trampling those few who wouldn't get out of the way. Then, the tall figure in a black trench coat with gray hair, rose. He looked around for a few seconds as another man jumped through the same window, landing on his feet next to the gray haired man. They looked to be talking to each other before the second man screamed "WHERE?" and started to look around, frantically.

"SYX! Where are you?" the older man screamed.

Jessie wrapped around me and begged "Alex please, this isn't our fight" and held onto my coat. I looked at her, glanced over to the two men, looked back at her and said "alright, I'm trusting you on this. We can't have them getting hurt." I looked around at everyone standing in fear as the two men were looking for Syx.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" I said quickly handing her my guitar. I pulled an about face, ran down the stairs, and climbed up the bars, in all of about 7 seconds. I started running for the door and instantly started smelling blood. I almost threw myself over the rails to see what had happened, and I saw Syx push a guy down and pull an arrow out of his throat.

I heard glass break behind me. It didn't sound like someone went through another window, but more like someone stepping on glass. I hesitated for a second, as their footsteps got closer. I grabbed a broke piece of glass, turned around as they lunged for me and I sliced his upper arm before realizing it was Freddy. I pulled back and threw my glass at the ground and it shattered.

We both stopped all movement at the outcry of "Foul little Demon! I'll kill you!" coming from below. I dropped my guard and he swung and his swing connected with my jaw and he sliced my chest seconds after. I managed to connect my elbow to his temple and kick him in the ribs.

"Bastard, that's what you get for pissing off a ginger," I said in an almost hushed tone. I kicked him in the ribs again before running back to the stairs where Jessie and I were not even ten minutes ago. I jumped down the stairs and almost knocked her down coming around the last turn.

"Are you okay?" we both asked at the same time. "I'm alright, but your hurt, you need to sit down and let me patch that up. Good thing I have duct tape," she giggled.

"I love that you have a fascination with duct tape Jessie, but I don't think putting duct tape on an open wound would be the best idea. Don't you agree?" I asked. "We can patch me up at your house. Let's go!"

I tried ripping my shirt and tying it to stem the blood with little luck. "_It slowed down a little bit, but not much. Let's hope I have enough in me to keep me conscious to get back to her house"_ I thought. I ran out to the truck with her but a few steps behind me. I managed to get it started by the time she was in, she kept my guitar up front with her. I sped off down to her house; it didn't take long until I pulled up in the driveway, my vision getting blurry. I opened the door and took two steps into the house and everything went black. I passed out from loss of blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2: Recovery

I awoke after a time laying on the couch, my body being bandaged while I slept. I moved my left arm, the one not bandaged up. The first thing I could think was _"I need coffee…"_ I looked around and there was a cup made already, with a sticky note attached to the cup that read: _"2/3 coffee, 1 third milk, creamer, and sugar, just the way you like XD". _So I managed to push myself up on the couch to where I was sitting up, without opening my cuts, and drank my coffee. After finishing my coffee, Jessie walked in.

"You know, you really should be laying down. Didn't you see the straws laying next to the cup?" she said.

I looked down at the little plate that the coffee cup was sitting on and there was indeed a few straws laying there. My next thought was an out-loud-not-really-meant-to-be-heard "_now how the fuck do you expect me to stick those together with one hand?"_ to which she replied "stop being an ass and just pick them up."

I did and I found out they had already been stuck together (with duct tape I might add) and would easily reach where I was laying without kinking or anything. I wonder how long that took her to do… I tried not to think about how much time she put into this.

"Don't you dare try and stand" she said as I got my feet on the nice, warm carpet. I tried, obviously. I managed to get my feet planted on the ground and she moved toward me until I said "Jessie, I'm not gonna get any better if you make me lay around and drink myself into a coffee-coma." So I tried to stand. There was an amazingly sharp pain in my stomach, just above the base of the cut. It stopped me for a minute, but I persevered. I managed to get all the way up and stand straight up, but then I got really weak and fell down on the couch... _"Still too roughed up to stand, but-"_ I started to think but was interrupted by Jessie saying "But pretty damn good try. Was that what you were thinking?"

"Yeah, it was actually. You know I love you, right?" I said to try and lighten things up.

"I know you do, but you can't help it," she giggled out and blushed.

My phone vibrated on the table next to my knife, which had been sharpened in my sleep. It was laying next to a box, wrapped up in duct tape with my initials in silver duct tape. I picked up the black switchblade, opened it, and cut the seal and took the top off. Inside was a duct tape wallet, purple and black with a green pocket for guitar picks, as well as a hat. The hat was a hand-knitted beanie that was black and said "MCMATH" across the front in purple.

"I love the hat and would put it on, but you've got my arm duct tapped to my body." I said.

"I think you should be good on taking that tape off. We put tape on over the bandages since I have like 68 rolls of random colors. I kinda wanna try and make you a trench coat out of duct tape, but that can wait until you're better" she said as she cut the tape off of my arm.

"FUCK!" I screamed as the tape pulled out arm hairs and ripped skin off. She pulled off enough tape that I could probably fix my car with it.

"Sorry I used so much tape, but I wanted to take sure that the bandages wouldn't come off. I can't have you bleeding out on me. You know what I mean?" she said.

"Yeah, hand me my phone if you don't mind," I asked. I had 37 missed calls and 403 text messages. The texts were from Cassie, Tyson, Bethany, Brittany, and Facebook. The missed calls were Tyson, Savannah, Bethany, and Toni. "That's odd. None from Syx…"

"She went off with those other things like her. I don't know what you would call them… Tell everyone you're okay. I texted Tyson, Cassie, and Caitlyn and said you got hurt. Toni called. I answered after the 8th call. Let everyone know you're alive and able to wake up."

So I opened a new text and typed "Hey guys, this is to everyone that was worried about me. Yeah, I got cut up, pretty bad. If Jessie hadn't been there, I might not be here right now. I'm alive, but I'm weak. I'll keep you guys updated" and sent it to all my friends and Facebook.

"Hey Jess, hand me my guitar. I need to vent." I took my guitar from her hands, plugged it up to the amp behind the couch, and played Iron Man and Calling You. I started to play the intro Trogdor The Burninator and then Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, then continued to play a few different chords, ended up putting a fast sounding solo in it, played the Burnination part of Trogdor, then went and played a little bit of Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, then finished with a soft little outro.

"What was that?" Jessie started, "I heard different parts of different songs, but not one definite song the whole time. After I'd realize what each one was, it'd switch." She laughed slightly, "I like that. Have you named it yet?" She sounded amazed, pausing for a second before saying, "But I do have an idea." She continued, "Why not take the Metallica bit and make that your intro?"

I thought for a moment and did, then played it again, edited this time. "Wow, that sounds great actually. It starts out really light then gets heavy and has a slow down section before your little solo and an amazing outro," she said.

"Told you!" she said, with a laugh. "But you need to get some sleep, and let that cut heal. I won't be far, I promise," she reassured me. So I slid back down on the couch and went back to sleep.

I dreamt of what happened the past few days. Thinking about hanging out with Jessie a lot before the incident. Or all the advice that Syx had given me. Or even that morning, I promised not to have Jessie out too late, maybe her mom had a feeling something would happen? But then I saw something I hadn't seen in years. Me and Tyler sitting on the bus and talking, happy as can be.

I awoke to my arm bleeding and Jessie nudging me and saying "I guess there was still glass in your arm, want me to get it out or do you want to do it yourself?" she asked setting the knife I front of me, still closed.

"I'll do it, grab me some pain pills," I told her as I dug into where the blood was coming from. She walked back in with a few pain pills, some water, and coffee to find my arm cut open and thirteen pieces of glass laying on the table in front of me. "I'll be damned, that hurt," I said as the top of my bandage on my chest started to peel.

"I'll get this one," she said. "Just count to three and I'll rip it off."

"Alright… One.. HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as she ripped the full bandage and duct tape off. "Two… Three… Damn Jessie, I was waiting for it after two, but not one," I said rubbing my chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Your chest is healed already!" she yelled upon me shutting up.

I looked down to see that my chest had not only healed back over in just two days time, but had also scarred over. I was on my feet before I knew it. "And I can stand!" I exclaimed.

_This was starting to be an interesting recovery._


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

"Jessie, you're going to have to forgive me for this, but I need out of here for a bit. I'll be back soon. I promise," I said as I kissed the top of her head, grabbed my trench coat, and ran out the door.

I had started the truck and been out of the driveway faster than I thought possible. When I hit the asphalt, there was a sound of glass hitting metal. I figured it was just the glass hitting down and closing itself back like it always does, so I paid it no mind. Time to get out of here, but where could I go? The first place to come to mind? My uncle's house in Dover, Delaware. So I decided the fastest was would be to take the interstate north. I went through Dalton and got on the interstate going north, blasting some Fall Out Boy.

I had made it up to the Tennessee state line when I was singing "Thanks For The Memories" when another voice joined in on the chorus with my own. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Jessie sitting there singing and twirling her hair.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I left you at your house!" I yelled.

"Yeah, remember that thud? That was the glass hitting the metal of the door, but after I managed to jump in. Thanks for laying your coat in the very back. I managed to make you one out of duct tape and some Beatles cloth on the inside to keep you warm. Aren't I sweet?" she laughed as she climbed in the front seat next to me and started to drink my Dr. Pepper.

"I really wish you would've let me go alone. Do you have your whetstone? My boot knife needs sharpened," I said as I took my 12 inch boot knife out of my boot and laid it between us.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'll sharpen it when we stop for food. I grabbed your guitar for you too. You would be so lost without me here to hold your hand and wipe your ass, wouldn't you?" she said, mocking me at this point.

"We're turning around. I can't get you involved in this. It's too dangerous," I told her.

"What the fuck Alex? It's too dangerous to have me here in a car going to Delaware with you but it's perfectly fine for you to run off and leave me with those things at the school?" she was starting to get angry with me.

"You don't understand. I see those THINGS chasing me in my dreams. They were barely even trying and they could catch me, they were that fast. But when they caught me, they held me down and swarmed me. They backed off and I got up, my mouth bloody. But my eyes… My eyes where all white. I think they might've turned me." I said.

"Well, I'm here to help, you just have to let me. And I promise, I'll do my best to help you," she said as she grabbed my right hand. "We're in this together."

The sun started to set. I pulled the truck over at about one a.m. She had already fallen asleep in the very back, trying to cover up in her little jacket. I laid my duct tape trench coat over here and crawled in the very back. I pulled up a rolled up shirt and a jacket and used them as a pillow. I fell asleep thinking about what we were going to do the next day.

I awoke the next morning with weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to see her resting her head on my chest, fast asleep. "_She must've woken up and curled up with me to keep me warm." _I managed to get out from under her without waking her. "We're going back home," I whispered in her ear.

I turned the truck around and started to head back to Dalton. It was 5 a.m. I was hoping to be back by noon. After hitting the Georgia-Tennessee line, I turned the radio up a bit.

At about 8, I heard "where are we, close to Delaware?" come from the back of the truck.

"No, we're going home. We're a few hours away. You can go back to sleep if you want."

We sat and talked for the next few hours. We stopped at a McDonald's for lunch at 11 in Dalton and headed back to her house after.

"Sorry about that. I needed some time to think and this one tagged along. I filled the tank up in Dalton," I told her mom.

"Tyson called, asking about the, uh, 'Companions'. What's that all about?" her mom asked me.

"It means its time. Jessie, let Tyson know we're back," I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

Jessie went to grab my phone, but I said "hold on. Don't tell anyone yet. We can't risk putting them in danger."

"Good point," she said.

"Come on," I said, starting to the door, "I need to get some stuff from the house. Stay or leave, it's your choice." She got up and grabbed her bag and followed me to the truck.

"I'll be able to give your mom her truck back. If mine will start, that is. It's been a few days since I started mine," I said, laughing.

We pulled up in the driveway, the windows of the house dark. The grass hadn't been cut in weeks, the carport needed cleaning again, the carport light had been shattered, glass laying all over.

"Your house looks a bit rough. Plan on cleaning it up?" Jessie asked inquisitively. "I personally would offer to do it for you, but we just don't have time."

"I like it like this, most people leave me alone," I said as Toby, my dog, walked up to me and started rubbing up on my legs. "I need to go get some stuff. Wanna come inside with us boy?"

We walked up the front steps and the three of us entered. Toby ran over and jumped on the couch and laid down. I walked into the kitchen to grab some Red Bull. Jessie stood there for a second and said, "Damn man, you really do need to clean up in here."

There were two couches, one covered in books and clothes. The other functioned as my bed. There was a pillow laying on top of the couch sitting on top of a folded up blanket, which hadn't been used in days. My regular jacket was hanging up next to the spot for one trench coat. There were guitars lining the wall. The plasma screen was hooked up to my PlayStation 3, with the game of the year edition of Skyrim setting next to it.

"Set my guitar over there between the Gibson and the Les Paul, if you don't mind. I'm putting some Ramen on. You're hungry, right?" I said, loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yeah, I've been so busy taking care of you, I could barely sleep. I'd sit there and watch you while you were asleep to make sure you didn't wake up and need something or roll off the couch," Jessie said.

"Come in here and watch this while I go and grab some things. I think it's time to drop in on Syx," I said, walking back to my closet, dropping my coat on the couch as I went by. "I'll grab you some changes of clothes. I don't know how long we will be gone."

I walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, which functioned as my office. I had my swords, coats, cds, dvds, and spare strings in here. I grabbed a few different cds from my massive stack. A few were Avenged Sevenfold, Nirvana, Blink-182, Metallica, and Slipknot. I also grabbed my pink guitar strap, some guitar picks, spare strings, and Jessie's present.

I walked back into the main room and handed Jessie her present. "I know you wanted one, so I got you one. Hope you like it," I said.

She ripped the paper off to find that it was a guitar case. She sat the case down and opened it to find a dark purple Fender Stratocaster with a whammy, custom pickups, ebony fret board with Zodiac symbols for dots, and a custom painted pick guard with a wolf.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" she screamed as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, before pulling back and turning away. "Holy shit, did I really just do that? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" she said, blushing.

"It's alright, it's not like I have a girlfriend or anything. You know what I mean?" I said with a laugh. "As long as you like it. You wouldn't believe what all I had to go through to have that made. Did you look at the body? That one was a custom made, by yours truly."

She looked down to see it did indeed have my name sharpied across it. I walked back into the second bedroom, which was my closet, and grabbed us enough clothes for the week. We sat down on the cleaner couch and had some Ramen and Dr. Pepper.

"Let's go find Syx. I'll drive my truck, and you drive your mom's truck, alright? I told her she could have it back. You go on ahead, I'll take the stuff," I said as I put her guitar in its case and grabbed my Fender and put it in its case and loaded them up in the truck. My truck was a 1500 Dodge Ram, with a clutch. Jessie was already out of the driveway and gone by the time I got my truck started. I made my way down to her house and walked inside.

"Mom, we're going to go over to Syx's house. See if everything is alright. We shouldn't be long," I said as I went into Jessie's room to grab my gun out from under her bed.

"When the hell did that get there?" Jessie asked, almost alarmed.

"A week ago, I think. You didn't notice it?" I said with a laugh. "Go get in the truck. The amps are in the back seat. I'll teach you how to play when we get there."

We drove down to Syx's house. She lived maybe 10 minutes from Jessie. As we drove through the woods to get to her house, I got a feeling something wasn't right.

As we pulled up in front of her house, there was a loud pop sound and the truck shook.

"Fucking great. I don't have a spare either," I sighed. I rolled the truck up to the front and threw it in park. "Well, let's get in. Looks like no one's home…"

The door was unlocked so I walked inside. Max walked over and licked at me. "SYX!" I screamed upon entering the living room. "Where are you? It's McMath and Jessie. Come out and play!"

"Turn around you giant ginger beanpole motherfucker" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, looking void of sleep. As soon as I turned around though, I heard glass break and something hit me. Hard.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, what I presumed to be the leader of the pack fly through the window, straight at me.

Everything seemed to slow down. Jessie let out a blood-curdling scream. Syx threw herself between Jessie and the massive being, flying straight for me. Then it hit me, and time returned to normal.

I fell to the ground, with the massive one standing overtop of me, looking down as he stared down at me before digging his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. I knew that look too well.. It wasn't the first time I had come this close to death. Syx had managed to save Jessie, but it was too late. His poisonous bite was already taking effect. He ripped his teeth out, taking half of my throat with him as his fiery poison took its effect. It started out in the throat where the bite was, but quickly spread through each and every one of my veins. It felt like literal fire was coursing through my veins. It didn't take long for it to spread.

Syx hit the wall, the hole swallowing her arm. I looked over at Syx and managed to utter "I'm sorry sis. I'm a failure as a brother, a friend, and a guardian. I accept death thusly," so softly no one else seemed to hear me. I threw my eyes back to the leader as he brought his fist down upon my face.

I thought the blow had killed me, but I was indeed still alive, though barely. As my eyes rolled back in my head, I saw him rip my shirt off, exposing my crushed ribcage. It was worse that the worst possible pain imaginable.

The last thing I felt before death took me was his knife, carving 4 ancient runes into my mutilated chest. "I know this is the end, but this is a hell of a way to die. I go out looking for a friend to make sure she's still alive, and her friend kills me. What the fuck." I thought as I faded to the cross between worlds.

I had left Jessie there alone, with those monsters. I saw Jessie, against the wall, crying at the shock of my death. I saw Syx, crying over my body as she clawed at her arm. I saw the leader, the one that killed me, looking pleased with his kill. But I turned around and saw my dead ones, family and friends lost. Great grandparents, family, and friends alike; but then I felt something warm on my lips.

I turned around to see Syx, her arm bleeding, and my corpse drinking the blood. My body was like new, the bones fixed, face fixed, wounds healed, as I was pulled back into it.

I awoke, blood on my lips, full of rage.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mistake

Chapter 5: A Mistake

I awoke, with rage in my eyes, to see the three of them looking at me. I tasted her warm blood on my lips. Syx was kneeling down over my, her arm bleeding. Sparrow was standing over near Cantus, looking afraid. Cantus looked dumbfounded at the thought of me coming back to life.

"Syx, I thought we agreed not to change anyone ever again," Cantus said.

"We did. Not to change anyone. But he's a brother, Cantus. You should know this. You know what all he and I have been through," Syx bawled.

There was a gasp behind me. It startled me. I threw myself off the ground, spun around, and flew towards the sound. I snapped back to my human mind to see what had happened. I looked down to see her heart, still beating, in my hand. I looked up to see her breathing slow.

"Death is the ultimate force. None can escape it. It takes what it wants without question. With these final words, I apologize. I've always wanted your heart, but not like this. I'm sorry… I love you," I said as I pressed my lips against hers, to feel the last of her succulent crimson.

"Wha- What have I done?" I whispered to myself, as her body fell into my arms. "Everyone, utter a single word and I will make sure it is the last one ever uttered by you again."

I took her in my arms and walked across the room to the chair I had claimed as mine. I laid it back and laid her in it.

"I'm so sorry Jessie. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. If I hadn't had asked you to come with me," I said, taking her hand, "you would still be alive, waiting on me to come back." A tear slid down my cheek. "But now you're safe, even away from me. Probably safer. All I know is that I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I took her hand and removed my class ring from my own. I placed it on her left ring finger. I kissed her hand and laid it, intertwined with the other, on her chest. I took my chain off of her neck, and placed it on my own.

"Thank you for holding onto this for me. You know I wouldn't let anyone else wear it. I wouldn't even let Syx wear it." I took her ring off of her other hand and placed on my chain. "So I won't ever forget what happened here. It'll be a constant reminder of what I did… I'll never forgive myself…" I said, talking more to myself than her.

I took the trench coat she had made off and laid it on top of her. I pulled out a piece of paper, which just so happened to be my only copy of "Dreams Past, Stars Roll", and wrote her a note: 'I really am sorry for everything. Please tell Tyler and Kite I won't be long. I'll see you soon, Alex'. I folded it up and placed it in my Wicked hat, which I put in the pocket of the trench coat, now on her.

I grabbed my knife out of the jacket pocket, opened my hand, and let a few drops enter her mouth.

"Did he just-?" Cantus said before being interrupted by Syx.

"He truly loves her. I sure as hell don't approve, but leave it," said Syx, almost as shocked as Cantus.

"Oh, I had forgotten all about you three. Now then… Where was I?" I said, turning away.

I looked back to see the three of them, all crowded together. Cantus looked bewildered. Sparrow, scared. Syx knew instantly what was about to happen, and stepped between myself and Cantus and Sparrow.

"Bad idea little sister!" I yelled out as I flew towards her. I grabbed her by the now bandaged arm and dug my nails in. She shrieked in pain and clawed at my face, before being thrown through the main wall of the house. Sparrow flew at her, but I caught him by the shirt-tail.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow. Keep Syx safe. For me," I said as I threw him through the opposite wall.

Cantus, enraged at this point, flew at me.

I side stepped and he flew towards the chair Jessie was in. "Don't you fucking dare touch her Cantus," I taunted him. He ran back towards me and punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me and making my vision go blurry for a second.

"Oh, hell no man. We are NOT doing that again." I kicked him in the teeth and threw him though the windows.

"I'm sorry Syx. You should have let me die." I said, walking over to Jessie. "I can't believe I did this. I'm sorry." I said one last time as I let a few more drops of blood touch her lips before departing.


	6. Chapter 6: Premonitions

Chapter 6: Premonitions

I looked around to see what just happened: Cantus was thrown through a wall of glass, Syx and Sparrow had both been thrown through walls, and I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Jessie was waking up.

"What happened?" she asked, raising up out of the recliner. "Did we find Syx?"

"Uh, yeah. You passed out. What all do you remember?" I said, lying through my teeth.

"I remember the flat tire, walking in, seeing you die, and you killing me, to be honest," she said, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Must've been a hell of a dream. You fell asleep on the way over here. I carried you in here, laid you in the chair, and laid my jacket over you," I said, making everything up as I went.

"Okay… Wait… What the hell are those holes in the wall?" she asked, looking me in the face.

"Those were here when we got here. Must have been in too much of a hurry to take the door or something," I said.

"Bullshit McMath! You threw us through the fucking walls!" Syx shouted.

"You liar! All of that was real!" Jessie yelled as she punched me in the mouth, throwing me backwards into the wall behind me.

I hit the wall and slowed, landing a few feet on the other side of the wall. I made to get up, but decided I shouldn't. I laid there and listened for what happened.

"Are you really going to let him do this? After what he did to me? He fucking killed me!" Jessie screamed.

"Jess, I know you aren't happy about this, but is it really worth killing him over? He didn't mean to kill you, did you, McMath?" Syx said both to me and Jessie.

"Yeah, because I would so kill her with having this strong of feelings for her… Fuck no, I would not willingly kill her. It was the new blood taking effect, and there was a noise behind me, and I jumped. If I really wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing there Jessie. You know this," I said.

"Alright guys, I'm fucking tired of all of this. Can I just kill him? Again?" Cantus asked. "I have enough of them to kill him, it would just be very painful for him and would take maybe an hour.."

"If anyone must, let it be me," Syx said. "I might have to kill you if you killed my brother, Master," Syx said.

"Alright," Cantus said, reaching into his pocket. "Normally, I would strike you for such disrespect, Syx. I'll hold him down for you," he said, walking towards me.

He picked me up and carried me over to Syx, setting me on my knees.

"Anything you wanna say, new-blood, before your death?" Cantus asked me with a laugh.

"Yeah, actually. Fuck you Cantus. Sparrow, protect Syx. Jessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. Syx, I've already told you everything I need to, so let's get this over with." I said reluctantly.

"Brother, I'm sorry. I wish there was some other way, I really do… But there isn't…" Syx was bawling now. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tears flowing, and whispered "Brother, I will always love you, and you know that. If there was any other way that I could let you live, I would, in an instant." She reached behind her and opened a dip can filled with black grub-worms, took one out, and put it in my mouth.

It didn't take long for it to start eating at me. It started in my mouth and spread through my entire body, laying eggs every few seconds, until it had had my innards eaten within an hour.

I laid there, the pain growing more and more as time went on, watching them sit and wait on me to die. Syx was wrapped around my neck bawling the entire time, and kept saying not to hate her, not to blame her, not to kill her, and to never stop loving her.

My vision grew dark, Syx's sobbing became distant, and Jessie's rage became a shadow of my own pain as death took me once again, this time with no relief.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dream, Finally Over

Chapter 7: A Dream Finally Over

I awoke suddenly to the radio blasting music. "Disturbed. Stricken, I believe," I said to myself. _"Well, it's time to get today over with."_ It was raining…

I went and grabbed my combat boots, guitar, and trench cost. I looked around the house for another 10 minutes but still couldn't find my hat. _"Maybe I left it at Jessie's? Oh well, I'll get it after school."_

I walked outside and was about to get in the Volvo when I thought _"I'm not going to risk anything that happened in that dream. I better get some coffee."_ So I walked back in the house, made some coffee, and got in the truck. "I listened to Avenged Sevenfold in the dream, so let's listen to Metallica."

I got the truck going and drove to Jessie's. It didn't take me long to get down there. I stepped out of the truck, walked up to the door, and knocked. Jessie opened the door saying "we gave you the key for a reason McMath. You don't have to wait on us to open the door."

"Yeah, but I had a feeling I should wait for it to be opened this time. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is with you? You're acting different.. More so than normally. Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just had a dream. It's been messing with me. Did I leave my hat over here last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, its-" she started to say until I cut her off with "hanging on a nail sticking out of your bed. You were worried it would get stepped on. You didn't want to injure my hat, correct?"

"Yeah actually… I'm ready when you are, McMath," Jessie said walking towards the door. "We're leaving, Mom!"

"Don't keep-" she started to say until I interrupted with "her out too late. Don't worry about the keys. I managed to get my truck going this morning. I won't have her out late."

"Actually, I was going to say that the weather is looking like it might be bad, and I don't want either one of you getting hurt doing something stupid," her mom said.

We got in the truck and started towards the school. "How did you know what we were going to say?" Jessie asked. "It's not like you dreamed today out, words for word."

"Honestly, no. I didn't. I had a week length dream and I'm trying to not follow that path so as to avoid it. I really doubt that would happen, but it always could. Know what I mean?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's skip breakfast and get to school," she said, handing me a pack of poptarts.

"And we need to sit with the midget and her group. Not the guitar corner." I said.

"Alright," she said, shutting the door of the truck.

We walked down into the lunchroom over to sit with our normal group. Toni ran up and hugged me. Cassandra did after Toni let go. Randy was sitting there with her and his girlfriend, until she noticed I was there. She got up and ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I missed you, Brother. I know it's only been one day, but I had a terrible dream last night," Reillie said.

"I know. I woke up with scratches on my neck this morning. I'm not mad at you, for anything." I said.

"You know I love you and would never kill you, right Brother?" Reillie asked me.

"I know, but-" I started to say until the announcements came on saying "Attention everyone. The weather has gotten really bad and we're going to keep everyone in the cafeteria and auditorium. No one freak out, the lunchroom will not flood. Thank you."

"I thought it was going to be like the dream," me and Reillie said at the same time.

"Looks like we should get comfy, the weather is supposed to get pretty shitty," Reillie said.

I laid down on the floor, propping my head on my bag. Toni, Cassandra, Jessie, and Reillie all laid their heads on me, and we laid there until the weather got better.

Until I fell into another dream, that is.


End file.
